wICKED
by L.S.T.P
Summary: cLARK LUSTS FOR LEX, SLASH, JAJAJAJA


**Wicked**

By **L.S.T.P**

**Paring:** CK/LL

**Category:** Romance/Humor

**Rate:** R

**Warning:** SLASH! Boy/boy relationships

**Dedicated:** To Nub! And to Romina-Hiwatari for sharing my sick moments of stupidity

Thoughts, inner battle, else.

&&&**C.K**&&&&

I watch him, and this is hardly a surprisingly thing 'cause I haven't been able to do anything else for the last two weeks. But he still is as far and untouchable as ever. Well... at least that statement applies for me _/ Haven't I told you before that my life really, really sucks? /._

Because that stupid bimbo doesn't seems to have the same problem that I do, she has her **"OH-SO-BIG-TITS"** _/ Bitch, burn in hell! / _all over his face. No that Lex minds, but I mind, I truly fucking do. And if she doesn't stop I swear that she will bleed it later. No one fucks with me, and especially not a worthless whore. / _Good one Clark boy!_ / Deciding that the best is to ignore my own enthusiastic thoughts and my maddening jealousy for my own sake I continue to drool while looking at my "friend". But he doesn't glance at me, not even once. _/ Self center prick! /_

I take a big sip of my drink; the feeling of warm in my throat relaxes me a little. But the anger inside me doesn't fade _/ The hell it would! /_. He is dancing now, while I am sitting here. But that's what I am supposed to do. I am bloody Clark Kent, no? That's what I do, sit here and smile cheerfully to everyone, while I watch dreamily at Lana.

Well sorry for brake everybody's bubble but I am gay, _/ Bet that you didn't see that coming, did you? /_ I am a bloody queer. And I am not interested into any girl, specially **that** one. /_She has Frog's eyes for the love of God! How is that I didn't notice before? That I will never know... Yuck now she is watching me, maybe she reads minds like Brian. I hope not, killing her would be really disturbing jeje. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I was only joking! After all I liked her once (ignore my shudders). Gosh I am really evil jeje / _

But now I am only interested in one special pair of mischievous blue eyes, and one pink tongue that teases me around and makes me think some unspeakable things. No that I had tried to stop him before, no with that sleek and lithe body. No with that spicy scent that **possesses **me,making me unable to tear my eyes apart of his dancing figure And he knows, but he just smirks, challenging me.

The git has the balls to smirk at me. /_Duh, Clark! Don't think that, focus, focus... hmm Lex naked. No! Concentrate! First get him... yeah **get** him... No, no! No that psycho, get him **out** of here and then shag him silly. Yeah that's the plan, don't skip steps (especially the one of get your sorry ass of here) ... Lex's ass Yummy! ... Oh man, get a grip!_ /

I catch his eye, and for a second we just look at each other and it's kind of nice not to be the only one staring. (_He's watching back, take **that** bloody tramp!)_ But it's not enough; I had been tired of this watching for far to long. I mouth the words _"In your house now"_ /_uhuhu that sounded really bad jejeje... yeah _/ He looks at me puzzled, but I just rise up and leave.

The heat of his eyes burning my back, chasing me, as I walk to the door. And it is obvious for both of us that he will come. And I'll be waiting, because he doesn't have a fucking chance to get in there before I do, no with my abilities.

/_Sorry Lex, but you can always win... at least no with me /. _And I can't prevent the chuckle that escapes of my lips as the cool wind hits my face. / _Having super speed is pretty useful... hmm I wonder if it would be the same for.. mhm lest just say **other** things.... I haven't tried to do it before. No one before was a challenge for me, even without my powers. Butnow" we are talking about **Lex-You-Want-Me-And-You-Know-It-Luthor** he isn't like other boys... he is a man. And he is going to be mine_/

In minutes I am in Lex's office. I walk around, a little bit nervous _/Ok, ok I am almost shitting my pants, but he doesn't have to know that, does he? / _I go to the bar and I take a bottle of scotch, I need the alcohol. I need to lose all inhibitions because this night is going to be dirty, passionate and unforgettable. / YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!/

After a lot of never ending minutes /_And after an empty bottle of scotch_ _Jeje_/ I hear the motor of his car. And that kind of arouses me. _/You better be prepared Lex, because I am going to rock your world in more ways that one... uhu that was pretty cheesy I_ didn't_ know that I have that in me... Crap! What am I thinking? Lex is about to come and I am having a self-conversation, focus, focus I need to focus. Take big breaths, yeah that is calm down. Yes/_

"Clark"...

_/Damn/_

Wanna see what's next? Send a review and I would gladly will...

seeya


End file.
